When Joey Met Lucky
by angelsinstead
Summary: Joey and Rachel are dating. They end up in Port Charles. What happens when Joey meets Lucky?
1. Joey Vs a Grumpy Old Woman

**Chapter One : Joey Versus a Grumpy Old Woman  
**

 ** _Author's note- This fic is a collab between Ana and AngelsInstead in honor of Daph's birthday!  
_**

 **Joey and his beautiful and sexy girlfriend Rachel Green were travelling by plane to Port Charles, New York. Joey was starring in a new series which would be filmed in Port Charles. He and Rachel would staying at the Metro Court Hotel. Rachel loved travelling with Joey and staying with him at all the exotic locations where he often filmed, but so far, the most exotic place they had ever visited was Mexico. "What's Port Charles like?" Rachel asked as she and Joey snacked on a muffin.**

 **"I dunno. I haven't heard much about it. There was something in the paper about a vicious and psycho Hospital Killer. I hope we don't get mixed up in anything like that," Joey replied as he took a sip of his orange juice.**

 **"Me either!" said Rachel as she snuggled up to Joey in his seat. She couldn't wait to see their hotel room. Joey was always an animal at bedtime. She loved trying out the different hotel beds.**

 **"Do you have any clue what the series you are filming will be about?" Rachel then asked as Joey finished devouring his muffin.**

 **"I dunno. But I heard I get to have a LOT of sex!" Joey exclaimed..**

 **An old lady sitting in the seat across from them stared at Joey in disgust when she heard what he'd blurted out. "What?!" Rachel said to the woman defensively. "He IS good in bed!"**

 **"Rachel!" Joey gasped. "Don't tell old ladies on airplanes about our wild sex life!"**

 **"It not my fault!" Rachel gasped. "You're the one who brought up sex."**

 **"Is there a problem here?" the flight attendant asked as she approached Joey's seat.**

 **"That old woman over there looked at me," Joey whined.**

 **The old lady had pulled out a magazine and was reading it now; she was reading the article quietly.**

" **Everything seems to have calmed down now," the flight attendant said. "We prefer if our patrons don't bother each other please," she said addressing all three of them.**

" **B-but," Joey stuttered.**

" **No more now," the attendant said and walked away, leaving a very confused Joey in his seat and Rachel by his side.**

" **Did you see that?" Joey asked Rachel.**

" **Yes, we'll put in a complaint when we land, I'm very tired now. Will you wake me when we land in Port Charles?" she asked.**

" **Okay," Joey agreed.**

 **~*~*~*o*~*~*~*~**

 **By the time they were preparing to land Joey was waking Rachel up. "Rachy, wake up baby," Joey said softly.**

 **Rachel's eyes opened slowly. "Are we landing?" she asked.**

" **Yes," Joey said as he put his seatbelt back on and put his tray in the upright position. Rachel did the same and was excited.**

" **We are finally here!" she squealed in excitement.**

" **Do you think we will like it here?" he asked.**

" **I sure hope so," Rachel replied.**

 **The captain announced their landing and soon they were bumpily landing on the runway at the airport. When the plane came to a full stop passengers were getting their belongings and filing off the plane.**

" **I need to find a place to get my hair done and nails," Rachel said," and I want to do some shopping!"**

" **There will be plenty of time for all of that," Joey said as they filed off the plane and into the airport. They filed a complaint with the airline department and then took a taxi cab to the Metro Court Hotel.**

 **~*~*~*o*~*~*~*~**

 **Carly Corinthos was working at the front desk when Joey and Rachel arrived. "Hi ... and welcome to the Metro Court," said Carly as she checked them into the hotel. They were given the hotel room key cards and two tickets for a free continental breakfast at the adjoining restaurant.**

 **"Do they have muffins in the restaurant?" Joey asked hopefully. "Because I love muffins."**

 **"Yes," Carly said with a smile. "We make big, tasty muffins."**

 **Joey's eyes were as huge as saucers as Carly told him about the yummy muffins they served at the restaurant. "He likes juice, too," Rachel stated.**

 **"Freshly squeezed orange juice is my favorite," Joey said.**

 **"We have that, too," Carly said cheerfully.**

 **Joey held Rachel's hand as they got on the elevator together. When they walked into their room together, they were very pleased. "Ohhh look! They put mints on the pillows!" Joey said with excitement.**

 **"All the fancy hotels do," said Rachel.**

 **Joey was grinning from ear to ear as he raised a mint to his nostrils and sniffed it. It smelled chocolatey.**

 **"Why don't you unpack your bag while I go slip into something more comfortable," Rachel said with a sexy smirk.**

 **"Okay," Joey agreed.**

 **Rachel grabbed her suitcase and entered the huge, elegant bathroom. Inside, there was an immense porcelain tub. It would be perfect for a sexy encounter with Joey!**

 **"Ohhhh Joey," she said in a sultry voice as she walked out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. She was wearing a sexy red and black teddy.**

 **Joey's mouth was watering ... and it wasn't just from the mint he had devoured. He had his eye on Rachel's crotch. She had shaved herself bare.**

 **"Cum to Joey," he said as he held out his arms to her.**

 **Rachel giggled," I want to try out the tub," she purred.**

" **I'll try whatever you want," Joey said. his eyes lighting up with desire and pleasure at the thought of getting to touch Rachel everywhere and kiss her all over her body. He wanted her so badly; he began to strip out of his clothing tossing things aimlessly.**

 **Rachel bent over the tub to turn on the water and Joey walked into the bathroom and smacked her ass. She squealed giggling.**

 **Instead of being silent about what they were doing. they were giddy and wild. When Rachel stood up straight again, Joey undressed her, letting the teddy fall to the floor.**

 **The two of them stepped into the tub and Joey sat down before, Rachel straddled him and pushed herself down onto him. "Ooooh," Rachel squealed," You feel so good."**

 **The tub had filled up and Joey turned the water off. He wrapped his hands around Rachel's waist holding onto her as she started riding him like a cow girl.**

" **YES! YES! YES!" Rachel screamed while bouncing and rocking on him, hard and fast. She didn't waste any time at all.**

" **Rachel baby, oh yes, you feel good," Joey said loudly. The couple was unaware that they were disturbing the whole floor.**

 **In fact, their neighbors had started calling downstairs to the front desk to complain about the noises coming from the room.**

 **~*~*~o~*~*~**

" **Yes, I'm sorry," Carly said into the phone," I will have a look and make sure they tone down their antics," she promised.**

 **She hung up the phone sighing and went up to the third floor where Joey and Rachel were staying. When she got there she instantly heard the loud sounds of sex and pleasure coming from a room, her face turned beet-red.**

" **Oh my god," Carly said and marched up the room banging on the door," You need to quiet down in there!" she hollered.**

 **In the bathroom, Joey heard the banging and jumped, nearly tossing Rachel from his lap. She grabbed onto his arm.**

" **Hey!" Rachel complained," I'm not done yet. I'm almost there."**

" **I should see who's at the door," Joey said getting Rachel off of him. He was dripping wet when he went to the room's door. He pulled it open, butt-naked.**

 **Carly gasped, covering her eyes with her hands," Mr. Tribianni, we have guest bathrobes in the bathroom. And please be more silent in your activities; everyone can hear you."**

 **Joey smiled proudly," My girlfriend can get loud when she really gets into it," he said.**

 **"Ohhh my God," Carly said as all she could keep staring at was Joey's impressive package. She couldn't stop looking at the size of his... love tool.**

 **When she could finally did speak again, she said, "I bet you can really give it to her good."**

 **"I do," Joey said with a dashing grin.**

 **Just then an old woman was walking down the hallway. It happened to be the same elderly lady that Joey and Rachel had seen on the plane. She was in Port Charles on a visit an old friend and staying at the same hotel as Joey and Rachel. When she saw Joey standing at the door completely naked, talking with Carly, she started to gasp as though she may lose consciousness or hyperventilate.**

 **"Landsakes!" she cried out. "Youngsters these days! Always talking on their blasted cell phones and running around naked as the day they were born... AND talking of crude sex acts on airplanes. They should be taken to the woodshed and horsewhipped!"**

 **At that moment, Rachel too appeared in the doorway, dripping wet and naked, just like Joey. She smiled apologetically at Carly. "I am so sorry we disturbed the peace," she said sweetly, then with an angry scowl, she said to the nosey old lady, "Just because you're too old to get laid, don't go around complaining and being a NASTY, cantankerous old bitch!"**

 **"Well, I never!" the old woman screeched.**

 **"I bet you never did get laid - EVER - you're a mean old bitty!" Joey said to the nasty, wrinkled-up, old hag.**

 **"Shut up!" she yelled. "I have pepper spray in my purse."**

 **"None of that," Carly said as she broke up a potential fight. "I suggest all my guests return to their rooms and that everyone have a quiet, peaceful evening..."**

 **"We will," Rachel promised, wrapping her arms around Joey and pulling him back into their hotel room. Joey closed the door with his foot.**

 **"I didn't even get to cum yet," he pouted.**

 **"Don't worry, lover boy... We'll both cum together and then we'll get some nice, restful sleep," Rachel promised.**

 **"And then in the morning, can I have my Muffins... and my Yummy Juice?" Joey asked as she was dragging him away to finish what they'd started.**

 **"Yes," Rachel said. "You'll be ravenous by morning."**

 ** _Stay tuned for Chapter Two- Joey Enjoys a Most Fabulous Muffin_**


	2. Joey Enjoys a Most Fabulous Muffin

**_Chapter Two : Joey Enjoys a Most Fabulous Muffin_**

 **After lots of sex followed by some much-needed sleep, Joey and Rachel awakened and got ready for their day. Their plans were to explore Port Charles. Rachel was looking forward to finding a place to get her hair and nails done. She was also excited to do a little shopping. Her plans were to bring home some super-awesome souvenirs for her friends Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Ross.**

 **Joey and Rachel showered, got dressed, then headed downstairs to the Metro Court for their complimentary continental breakfast. After stepping off the elevator, Joey was overtaken by delicious scents wafting in from the kitchen. "Something smells like bacon... and yummy muffins, Rachel. I love my muffins," he said in a dreamy voice.**

 **They were seated by their server who left to get their juice and the rest of their orders. Joey had ordered bacon and eggs, Blueberry muffins and freshly squeezed o.j. Rachel wasn't that hungry, so all she got was an apple-cinnamon muffin and a glass of juice.**

 **While they were waiting for their food to arrive, they were chatting about their day. "What will you be doing when I go get my nails and hair done?" Rachel asked her sexy boyfriend.**

 **"I am going to explore Port Charles," Joey said proudly. "I am going to see if anyone recognizes me from any of my films."**

 **"That's a great idea, honey," Rachel said. "We can meet back here later for dinner."**

 **"Sounds like a plan," Joey responded. "Hey, Rach, do you think that Chandler and Ross remembered to feed our parakeet?"**

 **"Joey, we don't have a parakeet," Rachel gently reminded.**

 **"Ohhh," he said sadly. "But I want one."**

 **"We travel too much to have a parakeet."**

 **"Then how are we ever gonna have any kids?" Joey asked.**

 **Before Rachel could answer that question, Joey saw someone he recognized. It was the grouchy old lady from the airplane who had harassed him and Rachel the night before when their kinky sexcapade had gotten too loud.**

 **"Rachel! Rachel!" Joey cried out. "It's her- the CRAZY old lady."**

 **The old woman was with two people - a man with wild troll hair and a woman who wore a slightly see-through mask over her face to cover up what appeared to be burns. Joey couldn't stop staring at the trio. They were embracing and appeared to be quite intimate.**

 **"Hey, old lady!" Joey yelled. The woman and her companions turned to look at Joey and Rachel.**

 **Very slowly, the old woman approached Rachel and Joey's table, her companions at her side. "Well... if it isn't the young whippersnappers who were having loud, raunchy sex and disturbed me when I tried to read my crocheting magazine last night," said the bitchy hag.**

 **"That would be us," said Joey.**

 **"Ohhhh," Rachel countered. "And if it isn't the nasty, wrinkled-up piece of leather who has been giving us a hard time."**

 **"I took your advice, dearie," the old lady said with a smile. "You said I probably hadn't been laid in really longgggg time... so I took care of that last night. I found myself TWO lovers."**

 **She gestured to the two people standing next to her. "This the dashing attorney Scott Baldwin and his roommate, the sexy Ms. Ava Jerome."**

 **Joey was taken aback. He was staring at Scott. "You mean you actually fucked this decrepit bag of bones?"**

 **"I like my women in pairs," Scott told Joey with a wink. "The more the merrier."**

 **"My body looks worse than hers, under my clothes," said Ava. "I have burns all over... and a great-big, black-hole..."**

 **Joey choked on his juice that the server had just brought to the table. "Are you talking about your snatch?" he asked.**

 **"You better believe it, baby," Ava told him with a wink.**

 **"I am gonna be sick," said Rachel, feeling close to upchucking as the old woman began making out with the man who resembled a troll.**

 **"Waitress!" Joey called out. "Bring my muffins and bacon quick! I need to get away from these freaky people."**

 **Ava, Scott, and the old hag walked away together, holding hands. "I sure hope that's the last we see of her," Rachel said to Joey. "I mean really; she's so disgusting."**

 **"I agree," said Joey. "But no matter what, she hasn't taken away my appetite for muffins."**

 **Joey was so pleased when his eggs, bacon, and a Most Fabulous Muffin was brought over to his table. "Where's my muffin?" Rachel asked sadly when she realized that the server hadn't brought anything for her.**

 **"I am afraid a nearly toothless old woman ate your muffin," the waitress replied.**

 **Rachel looked so sad and heartbroken, but Joey promised to share his muffin with his gorgeous girlfriend. "Here, Rach, have a bite of my muffin," Joey offered.**

 **"Ohhh Joey, you're so sweet, sharing your muffin with me."**

 **"I wouldn't share my muffins with just anybody," Joey said. "I don't like to share."**

 **"Yeah, I know," Rachel said with a cute little laugh.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **After their breakfast at the Metro Court, Joey and Rachel parted ways with a kiss. She was going to get her hair and nails done, then take a trip to the mall. Joey decided he'd walk around Port Charles and check out the sites. "I love you, honey. See you back at the Metro Court for our dinner," Rachel said, kissing her hunk of a boyfriend.**

 **"Love you, too," Joey said as he watched Rachel get into a taxi cab.**

 **After she left, he started out on a long, leisurely walk. He was strutting his stuff when he ended up at the park. He sat down on a park bench to take in the sights and sounds. There was a guy about his age, pushing a little kid on a swing.**

 **"Cute kid," said Joey when the man came to sit next to him on the bench.**

 **"That's my son, Aiden," said the man. "He's six."**

 **"Ohhh wow. I've always wanted a parakeet, but my girlfriend won't let me get one."**

 **Suddenly, the man on the bench was staring at Joey in shock as if he recognized him from somewhere. "Hey, are you Joey Tribiani?! THE Joey Tribiani?"**

 **"Yeah, I am."**

 **"Wow, my girlfriend and I have seen all your films. She's a HUGE fan. Well, I guess you could say she WAS my girlfriend. We broke up three weeks ago," said the guy and he didn't seem too happy about it.**

 **"Ohhh really, you saw all my films?" Joey said with happiness. "That is SOOO kewl."**

 **Then Joey got serious. He said, "But I am sorry about your girlfriend. What happened? Did she eat your muffin?"**

 **Lucky shook his head. "No, she didn't eat my muffin; it was nothing like that. We just... We drifted apart."**

 **"But you have a kid?" Joey said, referring to the child the man had said was named Aiden.**

 **"No, he's my kid with my ex-wife. Sam and I - we don't have any kids."**

 **"My girlfriend Rachel and I don't either. She says we travel too much. Like I said, she won't even let me get a parakeet," Joey stated. "Can I ask, why did you and your girlfriend break up? And what's your name?"**

 **"I am Lucky Spencer," said Lucky as he shook Joey's hand. "And it's a long story about me and Sam; it all started with this huge fight we had. It was terrible. She called me every rotten name in the book."**

 **"She called you a Cock-juggling thundercunt?"**

 **"No," Lucky said. "Everything but that."**

 **"You must have done something really bad. Did you eat your chicken drumstick with your fork or your t-bone steak with your hands?"**

 **"No," Lucky answered. "It was nothing like that either. See, I told her I didn't want anymore kids and she didn't take it all too well. She thinks I'm still in love with my ex - Elizabeth."**

 **"Awww man, I hate when that happens," Joey said sadly.**

 **Joey suddenly got the best idea he had in a long time; he was going to get Lucky and Sam back together.**

 **"Lucky, Rachel and I would love to double-date with you and Sam," Joey said.**

 **"I dunno," Lucky said uneasily. He wasn't sure what Sam would do at the idea of a date with him right now; they weren't even really speaking to each other since their fight.**

 **"Oh please. We haven't gotten to see much of Port Charles yet. I know Sam will say yes to the idea; you already said she's a big fan of my work," Joey said.**

 **Lucky sighed," Well alright. I will talk to her tonight about it and give you a call. Let's exchange numbers."**

 **"Great!"**

 **The two new friends pulled out their phones and exchanged phone numbers so they could be in contact.**

 **"I'll call you in the morning and if she says yes, we can plan a date."**

 **"Fantastic!" Joey grinned. Not nearly as fantastic as parakeet, but this would be great fun.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Ater Joey left, Lucky remained in the park watching his little boy Aiden play. It took a lot of courage, but finally he got the nerve to call Sam. "Hey, Sam, I know we haven't talked in a few days and that things aren't the best between us right now, but...well, I met this guy today at the park..."**

 **"Lucky, what's this about?" Sam asked.**

 **"Your celebrity crush, Joey Tribiani is in town, shooting a new film. We met in the park and became instant friends. I told him all about how you love his movies and how you'd love to meet him," Lucky explained.**

 **"Really!?" Sam gasped with excitement. "You met Joey Tribiani."**

 **"I did and he's hoping we can all have dinner - you, me, him, and his girlfriend Rachel."**

 **"You're kidding!" Sam gasped.**

 **"No, it was his idea. He wants to meet you," Lucky stated. "So... what do you say? Do you want to?"**

 **"I couldn't pass up the chance to meet my celebrity crush," Sam responded. "I've always wanted to meet Joey Tribiani.'**

 **"It's a date then. I'll call Joey and let him know we'll have dinner with him and Rachel. I'll call you back later when I know all the details," said Lucky before ending the call.**


	3. Joey Has Hot, Sweaty Sex

**Chapter Three : Joey Has Hot, Sweaty Sex**

Rachel had just returned from a fun shopping experience. She had purchased some amazing souvenirs for her best friends, Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, and Ross. "You look beautiful, baby," Joey said, sweeping Rachel into his arms from behind. She giggled as he began to nibble on her neck.

"Your hair and nails look fabulous, Rach," he complimented her.

"Thank you. You're looking mighty hot yourself. I just want to grab you up and..."

"Have hot, sweaty sex with me?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Yes, after dinner, in our hotel room," she said. "But first, let me show you these super-cool gifts I got for Ross, Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe."

Rachel pulled a cute stuffed monkey from her shopping bag. "It's for Ross!" she said with excitement. "Doesn't it look JUST like Marcel, his adorable little monkey-friend he used to have?"

"Sure it does... except it doesn't fling poop and hump the lampshade," Joey replied.

Laughing at his response, Rachel showed Joey the gifts she had purchased for Phoebe, Chandler and Monica.

"I got Monica this extra-big feather duster to do all of her cleaning," Rachel said. "And this massage oil is for Phoebe. It's called EROTIC massage oil. I also bought a bottle for you and me, for tonight."

Joey wriggled his eyebrows in eagerness when she said she had gotten an extra bottle. "Oooo baby, you know what I like."

Last but not least, Rachel pulled from her shopping bag a gift for Chandler. "What the heck is that?" Joey asked.

"It's a bondage kit... for him and Monica," Rachel replied. "It comes with silken bonds, handcuffs, a blindfold, and everything else that Chandler and Monica will need for a night of great fun."

"You got one of those for you and me, didn't you?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Of course, I did, honey," she said. "I know how you like kinky sex."

"Alright! **I am gonna score tonight**!" Joey yelled so loudly that everyone in the lobby of Carly's hotel heard it.

Carly looked over at Joey and frowned, hearing what he had just exclaimed. She could only shake her head, because earlier, she had caught a little old lady having sex with Scott Baldwin and Ava Jerome in one of the elevators. She had no other choice but to kick them out of her establishment. Sometimes it was really difficult work running a restaurant and a hotel.

"Let's go to the restaurant for dinner now. I am starved," Joey said as his tummy growled. He took Rachel's hand. On their way to the restaurant, he told Rachel about his meeting with Lucky in the park.

"I want to play matchmaker and get him and his girlfriend back together," said Joey. "He's really unhappy; I could tell."

Joey and Rachel had ordered their food and it soon arrived, Joey was just getting ready to dig in when his phone rang. He put his fork down to answer the call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Joey, It's Lucky," said Lucky.

"Hey Lucky, so what did Sam say?" he asked.

"She agreed! She's looking forward to it."

"That's fantastic! Rachel and I are looking forward to meeting her," he said, "I film all day tomorrow, but I will be free in the evening."

"Perfect we can meet at the Metro Court and take the ladies out from there," Lucky said.

"Great, sounds like a plan," Joey said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a great supper, Rachel and Joey returned to the hotel room. "Can we play with those toys now?" Joey suggested eagerly.

"Of course," Rachel said as she pulled the bondage kit and the erotic massage oil from her bag of surprises.

"Ohhh Rach, I can't wait," he said. "Do you want to tie me up and punish me? I have had naughty thoughts all day!"

"Get naked and lie down on the bed," Rachel commanded. "It's time for bondage... but first, how about a sexy massage?"

"I would love that," Joey replied. He was undressing as Rachel stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Damn, you look HOT," he said as he lay down upon the comfortable hotel bed. "Massage me."

Rachel straddled him as she poured a few drops of the erotic massage oil into her hand. She rubbed her hands together and began to apply the oil to Joey's muscled back. "How does that feel, lover-boy?" she questioned. "Is it erotic enough for you?'

"Rub harder," he encouraged. "I'm starting to get a boner."

"Boners make me happy," Rachel quipped as she continued to thoroughly rub the sensuous oil onto Joey's skin.

"I am ready for bondage now!" Joey cried out all the sudden.

Rachel grabbed the silk ties from the package and then she tied Joey's arms to the headboard of their hotel bed. She also used the blindfold to cover his eyes. Grabbing the feather, she began to tickle him with the feather lightly.

"Hey, that tickles!" Joey said.

"It's supposed to," Rachel purred with happiness. She played with the feather for awhile, then she abandoned it as she kissed down his body. She positioned herself to slip down onto Joey's blazing erection.

"Oh God yes! Move your hips!" Joey begged. He wanted to touch her so badly, but the restraints felt good and he couldn't even see her.

She began rocking her hips as she moved, going in a back and forth motion as her hands rested on his chest.

"I'm cumming! YESSS! YESSS!" Joey called out, shooting his seed deep in the depths of Rachel's slick pussy.

Before Rachel had the chance to reach her orgasm, she heard wild knocking upon the door. Once again, they had been too loud and Carly Corinthos was trying to get their attention.

"Damn!" Rachel yelled when she realized she wouldn't get getting her orgasm... at least not _yet._

She walked to the door completely naked, throwing it open. "What do you want?!" Rachel demanded.

Carly saw Joey tied to the bed, cum running down his semi-hard cock. Her mouth was agape. She couldn't stop staring as her face turned bright-red with embarrassment and shock.

"You uhhhh... you both uhhh... need to keep it down in there..." Carly warned. "Again, I am getting all sorts of calls about a noise disturbance at the front desk."

"I knew I should have gotten a gag for Joey!" Rachel exclaimed. "I didn't even get to cum! I really need to cum!"

"Cum to Joey!" he called out from the bed.

"Sorry I have to go. It's time for my orgasm,' Rachel stated, shutting the door in Carly's face.

Xxxxxx

Sam McCall had been dating Lucky Spencer for well over a year. He was great guy and a wonderful dad to his son Aiden, but something was missing in their relationship. Sam wanted a baby. All she had ever wanted was to be a mother, but when she asked him, Lucky said no. He said he didn't want anymore kids. Sam's heart was fractured when she heard those words. As much as she hated it, she knew she had to leave Lucky then... even though she still loved him. How would she ever tell him...?

Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Her heart started pounding when she realized the caller was Lucky.

"Lucky?" she said when she answered the call.

"Sam. Hey," Lucky said," So everything is set. We are having dinner tomorrow evening with Rachel and Joey."

"Oh my gosh! I still can't believe I'm going to meet Joey Tribbiani!" she exclaimed. She had seen his movies dozens of times over and over again; she loved them. He was so funny.

"Well believe it," Lucky said.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Sam gushed.

After ending the call with Lucky, Sam sunk down on the couch, feeling worried about meeting up with Lucky. They hadn't seen each other in three full weeks after that awful fight they had when she had left him.

Lucky didn't know it, but Sam was four months pregnant with his baby She was deeply hurt because he had told her he didn't want anymore kids. Deep down, Sam wondered if Lucky might still have a thing for his ex, Elizabeth.

Sam didn't realize it, but Lucky was wishing there was some way that he could get back together with her. He wanted to make things up to her, but he just didn't know how. As he held his phone in his hand after having spoke to her, Lucky said to himself, *Damn! I've really screwed everything up!*

 _Stay tuned for Chapter Four - Joey Films a Sex Scene_


	4. Joey Films A Sex Scene

**Chapter Four - Joey Films a Sex Scene**

Joey had a busy day of filming. He showed up at the studio, his script in hand. He was reading it over when his sexy co-worker came up to introduce herself. "Hello, Joey," she said. "My name is Brooklyn Ashton. I will be playing your love interest in this movie."

"How you doing?" Joey said as he looked the gorgeous young actress up and down. He was used to various roles, but he especially liked the spicy ones with a lot of hot, kinky sex. He was glad that his girlfriend wasn't a jealous person as she knew it was just acting and that Joey wouldn't ever leave her or purposely cheat on her.

"I am much better now that we've met face to face," Brooklyn murmured. She leaned in closer to Joey and said, "You're so much more sexier in person."

"Mmm... why thank you," Joey said. He and Brooklyn sat down in chairs to have their makeup done.

"You're welcome," she purred.

Several minutes later Joey looked up from the script. "What costumes will we be wearing?" he asked.

"Look closely," Brooklyn said. "The first scene will be lots of fun!"

Joey's eyes bugged out of his head when he realized that he and Brooklyn would be filming the first scene totally nude. "We're going to be having some steamy shower sex," Brooklyn told him with a wink.

Joey stood up and began to eagerly strip off his clothes. He was ready and willing to start filming. "Ohhh my goodness!" Brooklyn gasped. "Woweee! You have a BIG dick!"

Joey grinned as Brooklyn was admiring his impressive boner. "I haven't had anything that big in me for a long time," Brookyn added.

"My dick is eager to enter you right now," Joey said, turned on as Brooklyn shimmied out of her clothes.

The director approached. "It's time for you and Miss Ashton to enter the shower stall," the director stated.

Joey stepped into the steamy shower with his delectable costar. He began to fondle her boobs as he pushed her up against the wall of the shower stall. "Ohhhh that feels so good," Brooklyn breathed.

Joey was getting really turned on, but tried his best to remember the script. It wasn't easy when Brooklyn was caressing him with a bar of bubbly soap.

Brooklyn's hands traveled down with the bar of soap, getting Joey all sudsy. His lips left kisses down the side of her neck, and along her chest, going between the valley of her breasts.

Brooklyn dropped the soap in the shower as Joey stopped to rinse off, running his hands down her body.

Suddenly Brooklyn let out a gasp of sheer pleasure while Joey's naked flesh made contact with hers. She could feel his thick erection surging between her damp pussy lips. How she longed to take that huge throbbing hunk of meat into her body!

"Please! Please **fuck** me!" Brooklyn begged, according to the script.

"That would be my pleasure," said Joey as he pinned her up to the damp tiles of the shower and proceeded to gyrate against her in the motions of lovemaking.

"Bravo!" the director said as they finished filming. Brooklyn was heavy breathing. She soooo needed to cum! Joey Tribbiani was so hot and she needed him to bend her over and _really_ make love to her for hours.

As he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, Brooklyn asked, "Are you single? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I am definitely not single," Joey stated as he wrapped the towel around his waist to hide his semi-erect cock. "I have a girlfriend named Rachel...and I couldn't live without her."

"Bummer!" Brooklyn said in disappointment as she really wanted to spend a night in bed with Joey. She had loved being in his arms!

"See you tomorrow for another day of steamy, sexy filming," Joey said with a wink to his devastated co-star.

"Alright," Brooklyn agreed, knowing she would take whatever part of Joey that she could get.

After finishing the pleasurable scene, Joey returned to his dressing room to cool down. He placed a pack of frozen peas on his privates to bring down his raging erection. He was still out of breath when his cell phone rang. He smiled, seeing he was getting a call from his new friend Lucky.

"Hey, Lucky, how's it going?" Joey asked after he answered the call.

"Joey, I am glad I could reach you. To tell you the truth, I am having mixed feelings about tonight and this double-date with Sam," Lucky stated. "I will just be honest with you. I am madly in love with Sam and I have no clue how to get her back."

"Don't worry, pal. Tonight, during our double-date, me and Rachel will help you achieve your dream. You're going to have Sam back in your arms, exactly where she belongs," Joey promised.

"I hope you're right," said Lucky with a heavy sigh.  
 ** _  
Stay tuned for Chapter Five - The Double-Date_**


	5. The Double-Date

**Chapter Five - The Double-Date**

After cooling down at the studio, Joey returned to Rachel at the hotel. "How did the filming go?" Rachel asked.

"Well, uhhhh... it was a steamy sex scene," Joey admitted. "In the shower. But don't worry, Rach, I might have had a rock-hard cock, but there was no penetration. Just a lot of rubbing and gyrating."

"Ohhh poor Joey, your cock must be so deprived right now," Rachel said in sympathy.

"Do you want me to make it feel better?" she asked as she played with his zipper.

"Yeah, sure... but after we go on that double-date with Lucky and his ex-girlfriend. He called me earlier. He's head over heels in love with her. He wants her so bad."

"Ahhhh poor guy. I hope he can reunite with her."

"Me, too. And tonight, I hope we can make it happen."

"What could we do?" Rachel asked.

"First we get them to relax and have a good time. We just be our cute, loveable, goofy selves. Once they are both calm and happy, we start making out heavily, right in front of them. They've been apart a long time; they are probably dying to have sex and if they both still want each other, I think it will work. Lucky's girlfriend Sam thinks I am hot- seeing me and you kissing while she's with Lucky is sure to get her wanting more. And Lucky will be right there to give it to her. Do you like my plan?"

"It sounds like it's a fairly good plan, but will we still get to eat and have desert? Because I am hungry," said Rachel.

"Sure, we can play with the food a little. That can be kinky. Order something - you know, sexy."

"Sexy food?"

"Ohhh yes, Rach. You know how hard I get when I see you eat a banana," Joey smirked.

"You're such a bad boy. You need to be spanked."

"That can be arranged. And tonight when we go on the double-date, we'll both wear something sexy. Lucky and his ex-girlfriend won't know what hit em."

"Ahhh, you're so sexy and devious. This is gonna be fun," Rachel said with excitement.

Xxxxxxx

Joey and Rachel got dressed for their double date - Rachel in a sexy red dress and Joey in his best shirt and jeans. They fixed their hair in front of the mirrors.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yup let's go," Joey said and the two of them went down to the Metro Court restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they sat down to wait for Lucky and Sam.

The waiter came to the table and asked, "What might I get you to drink? And are you ready to order?"

"You might get us some sexy food. My girlfriend here wants a huge banana," Joey blurted out.

"Would you like anything else with your meal, besides the banana?" the waiter asked Rachel.

"How about a corndog?" she suggested. "And some strawberries with melted chocolate."

The waiter raised one eyebrow as he jotted down their order.

"And for you, Sir?" the waiter asked Joey. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll take a big juicy peach. And how about some caviar with some oysters and clams?"

"Our dinner party will be here soon," Rachel told the waiter.

"There they are now," said Joey when he saw Lucky walking into the restaurant with a beautiful lady.

As they approached the table, Joey said, "You must be Sam. Great to meet you. I am Joey Tribbiani."

Sam nearly swooned as she met her celebrity crush. "Ohh my gosh! You're so much hotter in person," Sam stated.

"All the ladies say that," Joey said with a cheeky grin.

Joey made the introductions as Sam and Lucky sat down at the table across from Joey and Rachel. "Lucky and Sam, this is my beautiful and sexy girlfriend, Rachel Green."

Sam and Lucky were wearing their formal attire. They were a bit shocked at the scanty clothing that Rachel was wearing. She was about to have a nipple slip. The waiter told Sam and Lucky he would be back to take their orders after they had a moment to look at the menu.

"I am sooo hungry," said Joey. "It must have been that hot and heavy sex scene I filmed earlier. It was one of those passionate shower scenes."

Lucky couldn't help but stare at the sight of Rachel in her dress, he had to pull his gaze away from it as Sam was talking to Joey.

"I'm such a huge fan," Sam said," I never missed an episode of Days when Dr. Drake Ramoray was on."

"She's seen all of your movies too," Lucky said.

"Ohhhh so you've seen every angle of my thick throbbing hunk of..." Joey began but Rachel interrupted.

"Joey, our new friends don't want to hear all about your penis," Rachel said with a little smirk.

Just then the waiter came with Rachel and Joey's plates of food. After setting the dishes down in front of Rachel and Joey, the waiter took Sam and Lucky's orders. "I'll have what she's having," Sam said as she was staring at Rachel's interesting plate.

"How about you, Sir?" the waiter asked Lucky.

Lucky glanced down at his menu. "I'll have the steak dinner," he said.

The waiter left after jotting down Sam and Lucky's orders. That's when Rachel announced she was feeling hot. She took off the sheer shawl which covered the bodice of her dress to reveal a large portion of her breasts. Her nipples were taut as they were stabbing through the fabric. Lucky's mouth dropped open. His eyes almost popped out of his head. Gazing at Joey with lust, Rachel picked up the huge banana. Seductively she began to peel it. Then erotically, she began to insert the banana into her mouth.

"Ohhh yeah, baby," said Joey. "I wish that were my banana you were eating."

Rachel pretended to blush. Under the table, Joey slipped off his shoe to play footsie with his lovely girlfriend. After awhile, his foot was pressed against Rachel's crotch as he was wiggling his toes against her erect clit.

Rachel attempted to do the same to Joey, but her foot collided with Sam's leg. Sam gasped, thinking it was Lucky trying to put her in the mood. Sam thought it was Lucky's foot playing with her under the table, sliding up her leg and under her dress. Rachel didn't realize it was Sam until she had her toes pressed against Sam's moist panties and there wasn't a dick for her to torment.

Just then, Sam and Lucky's food arrived as Rachel deepthroated her corndog. Rachel hastily pulled her leg back. Sam whimpered, horny and disappointed. She looked over at Lucky expectantly, wanting more.

At that moment, Rachel and Joey were playing erotically with their food. Sam and Lucky couldn't help it; they were both mesmerised as Joey and Rachel were making out. Sam could hardly eat a bite of her meal. She was so fucking horny! As she witnessed Joey and Rachel playing in a kinky manner, Sam became overly excited.

"Lucky, can I please speak to you a moment... alone?" Sam begged.

"Sure," Lucky responded.

Sam and Lucky quietly excused themselves from the table and headed off toward the corridor. "What's going on?" Lucky asked Sam.

"You're trying to seduce me," Sam accused. "And it's working."

"Me, seduce you?" Lucky asked in surprise.

"We both know you want to fuck me. Just admit it," Sam demanded.

"Okay, yes... I do want to fuck you, but there is **more** ," Lucky admitted.

Before he could say another word, Sam pushed Lucky into the nearest elevator and kissed him hungrily, her tongue gliding into his mouth.

A few moments after Lucky and Sam left the dining room, Joey looked at Rachel. "What's up with them? Do you think they are fucking?"

"I bet they are," Rachel said with a devilish smirk. "Why don't we go upstairs to our hotel room and we'll fuck. too?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Joey said happily.


End file.
